Most automobiles employ sun visor assemblies which will allow the vehicle operator to block a portion of the sun's rays. The visor is usually positioned above the windshield and may be pivoted into a position to extend across the upper portion of the windshield or of the side window. Most automobiles utilize a visor mounting assembly including a mounting bracket and a spring loaded shaft member rotatable with the bracket which permits pivoting of the shaft member into adjusted positions. The visor itself is pivotable about a support rod carried by the shaft member or integral with it.
Manufacturers of most automobiles employ a visor assembly to protect the driver and another visor assembly to provide shielding for the front seat passenger. When driving up a hill towards the sun, the driver may be blinded by the sun as he reaches the crest of the hill since the visor covers only the top of the windshield and the rays enter therebelow. Moreover, the passenger may find it difficult to place his sun visor at a location where it will adequately block the sun's rays.
Heretofore, it has been proposed to provide multiple sun visor elements to increase the protection available to the driver such as those shown in Beets U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,186; Van Dresser U.S. Pat. No. 1,898,276; Soderberg U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,429; and Dryden, U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,416.
It has also been proposed to mount the sun visor on a special mounting bracket which would provide substantially universal rotation about a single point as for example in Icke et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,678 and Swider et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,028.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automobile sun visor assembly which is relatively simple in construction and relatively easily manipulated to enable positioning of a single visor in multiplicity of adjusted positions relative to the windshield and side window.
It is also an object to provide such an assembly by means of an adapter for an existing visor mounting assembly on the automobile and which may be readily installed.
Another object is to provide such a sun visor mounting assembly which is relatively simple and economical to fabricate and which may be directly mounted upon the vehicle chassis, to provide a wide range of adjusted positions for the visor.